tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Chickens or the Egg" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
14:59 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Male cabin) -- 15:00 * Alex| mutters Vanessa's name in his sleep. 15:00 * Ethan| awakes 15:01 * Ryan13 wakes up and glares at Brandon. 15:01 <@Ethan|> Welcome to the team, Brand-o! 15:01 <+Willis_> *playing harmonica* 15:01 <@Ethan|> To celebrate. 15:01 <@Ethan|> Alex and I made you a welcome cake. :) 15:01 * Alex| awakes with a grin. 15:01 * Ethan| hands Brandon the cake. 15:01 <+Brandon|> :-O! 15:01 <+Brandon|> ... You... you shouldn't have. :D 15:01 <+Willis_> Morning fellas! 15:02 * Brandon| takes the cake but notices Ryan. 15:02 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:02 <+Brandon|> ... Something troubling you, Ryan? 15:02 <+Brandon|> :| 15:02 <@Ryan13> Of course not! You heard them. 15:02 <@Ryan13> Welcome to the team, BRAND-O. 15:02 <@Ryan13> :D 15:02 <+Brandon|> Oh.......... Thanks. :3 15:02 <@Ryan13> (conf) Brandon is now a Toxic Gopher. Great. There's a reason that a team swap has never happened in Total Drama before... until now. The new guy ALWAYS gets a huge target on his back, and I am NOT letting Brandon out of my sight for one second. He's... shifty. >.> 15:02 <+Willis_> (Conf) It feels wierd being the only guy in this cabin that is on the Bass, with Brandon now on the Gophers, it's just me now. 15:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Female cabin -- 15:02 <+LaTasha_> Wow, that was crazy... :s 15:03 <+Ashleigh|> *Mumbles Tyra's name one last time before waking up yawning* 15:03 * Vanessa| rubs her face, still sore from being hit with the stone statue pieces the day before. 15:03 <+LaTasha_> You okay gurl? @Vanessa 15:03 <+Vanessa|> Yeah, I'll be fine, I just... those boys were acting funny yesterday... 15:03 * Laurie| wakes up 15:04 <+Ashleigh|> *Looks at Vanessa* How? 15:05 <+Vanessa|> Dunno! It's like every time I tried to cooperate with them, they'd act weird. *shrugs* Maybe they don't know how to act around girls. 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DOCK OF SHAME (Challenge) -- 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Morning, competitors! 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Day seven on Camp Suckiness, and none of you have been affected by toxic waste yet. 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Good job. I'm impressed. 15:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, the producers have insisted that we clean up all the island's toxic waste. 15:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Which... sorta ruins the whole point of the season! 15:06 <@ChrisMcLean> I mean, hello? It's a toxic ISLAND. But I guess, not anymore. :s 15:06 <@ChrisMcLean> The problem is that every animal on the island has already been affected by all the waste. 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> And they're reproducing. 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Your challenge for today is to venture off into the Enchanted Franken-Forest, a special part of the island that is MUTANTS-ONLY... 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> ... pair up, and collect as many eggs as you can! 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that collects the most eggs by the end of the challenge will win invincibility. 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> You have three minutes to strategize. Go!! 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 15:08 <@Ethan|> Ness, wanna go with me? c: 15:08 <+Brandon|> Pair... up...? 15:08 * Vanessa| eyes her team, trying to decide who to pair up with. 15:08 <+Alex|> I call Vanessa! 15:08 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:08 <+Brandon|> There's 5 of us. :-/ 15:08 <@Ethan|> B-but. 15:08 <@Ethan|> :( 15:09 <@Ryan13> Whatever, groups are fine. 15:09 <+Vanessa|> Looks like one of us will have to go solo then... unless you guys don't mind 3-man teams. 15:09 <@Ryan13> You three go together, and I'll take Brandon over here. :D 15:09 <+Brandon|> .... ._. 15:09 <@Ryan13> Gotta welcome our new teammie, right? ^_^ 15:09 <@Ethan|> Well. 15:09 <@Ethan|> If you insist. 15:09 <+Brandon|> Uhh.... R-right. :| 15:09 <+Vanessa|> *looks at Ethan and Alex* Well, boys, ready to get started? c: 15:09 <+Alex|> Both of the team leaders working together! 15:09 <+Alex|> We'll win for sure! 15:09 <@Ryan13> ... 15:09 <@Ryan13> Uh. 15:09 <@Ryan13> Wait. 15:09 <@Ryan13> What do you mean BOTH team leaders? 15:09 * Ethan| blushes. 15:09 <@Ryan13> There IS only one... 15:09 <@Ethan|> Heh... started. 15:09 <+Alex|> Brandon led his old team! 15:09 <@Ethan|> :3 15:09 * Ryan13 glares at Brandon. 15:10 <+Brandon|> (conf) I gotta say, I'm feeling much better since the last challenge. I still don't know what that was about. But now Ryan's trying to be my friend.... I feel like I'm getting sick all over again. :s *fake sneeze* 15:10 <+Alex|> Meaning he has SOME authority. 15:10 <@Ryan13> Hahaha, oh, Alex! 15:10 <@Ryan13> You're so funny! 15:10 * Ryan13 pushes Alex over. 15:10 <@Ryan13> c: 15:10 <+Alex|> :D 15:10 <+Brandon|> *sigh* My old team... I kinda miss them... 15:10 <+Alex|> :| 15:10 <@Ryan13> Why? 15:10 <@Ryan13> They voted you off. 15:10 <+Brandon|> Well, I mean-- 15:10 <+Brandon|> ..... They did??? 15:10 <@Ryan13> Ummm. 15:10 <@Ryan13> Yeah. 15:10 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I'm starting to get the feeling that one of the boys on my team likes me. Maybe that's why they've been acting funny. *ponders* 15:10 <@Ryan13> That's why you're over here. 15:10 <+Brandon|> I had a dream about that last night! I thought I was making that up!! You mean... they really did!? :c 15:11 * Ryan13 sighs. 15:11 <@Ryan13> (conf) Brandon is seriously not as smart as he looks. I mean, I'm a way better team captain. They all love me... right? :| 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 15:11 <+Willis_> So... Uh, I guess since there are four of us, we split into pairs of two then. Right? 15:11 <+Ashleigh|> That seems like the most logical answer. 15:11 <+LaTasha_> Alright, any of y'all have any preferences on who goes with who? 15:11 <+Ashleigh|> *Nods no* 15:11 <+Willis_> Not at all 15:12 <+LaTasha_> Alright, how about me & Willis pair up, and then Ashleigh and Laurie, you two pair up? That sound cool? 15:12 <+Willis_> Aight 15:12 <+Ashleigh|> Fine with me. Okay with that Laurie? 15:12 <+Laurie|> Sure 15:13 <+Laurie|> Lets do this! :D 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Alex, Ethan, and Vanessa -- 15:13 * Ethan| whistles. 15:14 <+Vanessa|> This place is really weird. There's mutated animals everywhere... *spots a mutated rabbit hop behind some bushes* 15:14 <+Alex|> Hey Vanessa! Wanna hear a joke! I've been working on it for three minutes! 15:14 <+Vanessa|> Um, sure! Let's hear it. 15:14 <+Alex|> How do comedians, like myself, like their eggs? 15:14 <+Alex|> FUNNY side up! 15:14 <@Ethan|> ... :-/ 15:14 <@Ethan|> You know, Vanessa. 15:14 <+Vanessa|> *forces a giggle* 15:14 <@Ethan|> If you feel like you're in danger at any point. 15:14 <@Ethan|> Just speak up, I gotcha! 15:15 * Ethan| grabs Vanessa's hand but pulls away quickly and blushes. 15:15 <@Ethan|> Uhh... 15:15 <@Ethan|> Sorry. 15:15 <@Ethan|> Heh. 15:15 <@Ethan|> :$ 15:15 <+Alex|> :| 15:15 <+Vanessa|> *blushes* You're a charmer, aren't you? ;) 15:15 <@Ethan|> Who, me? 15:15 <@Ethan|> I guess. Heh. 15:15 <@Ethan|> XD 15:15 * Alex| runs through Ethan and Vanessa, knocking them over. 15:15 <+Alex|> Let's find some eggs! 15:16 <@Ethan|> Oof! 15:16 <+Vanessa|> x.X 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- LaTasha and Willis -- 15:16 <+Willis_> What exactly is a MUTANT anyways? 15:16 <+LaTasha_> Finding these eggs shouldn't be too hard. ;) 15:16 <+LaTasha_> I suppose it's whatever we find. :s 15:17 <+LaTasha_> Dude said everything's mutated here didn't he? *gulps* 15:17 <+Willis_> Eggs shouldn't be too hard to find. i collect them all the time 15:17 <+Willis_> I think he did 15:17 <+LaTasha_> Is it just me or does that goat have DRAGON wings? :| 15:18 <+Willis_> Hey, it does! 15:18 <+Willis_> Do you think it bites? 15:18 <+LaTasha_> Probably... see any sign of a nest near it? 15:18 <+Willis_> Hmmm. *searches* That place might! *points to bush area nearby* 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Brandon and Ryan -- 15:19 * Ryan13 walks with Brandon, swatting flies out of his face. 15:19 <@Ryan13> Ewww! 15:19 <+Brandon|> What?! 15:19 <@Ryan13> There are SO many bugs here. 15:19 <+Brandon|> What's the matter? 15:19 <@Ryan13> And my legs are tired 15:19 <+Brandon|> .... Oh. 15:19 <+Brandon|> .... Oh. :| 15:19 <@Ryan13> And my skin is all moist and sweaty. 15:19 <@Ryan13> And I'm dehydrated. 15:19 <@Ryan13> And there's no water. D: 15:19 <@Ryan13> Or food. :( 15:19 <+Brandon|> .... :s 15:19 <+Brandon|> *sighs* 15:19 <@Ryan13> And I'm warm! 15:20 <@Ryan13> And it's not even, like, the nice warm. 15:20 <+Brandon|> Didn't you already say that? :| 15:20 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:20 <@Ryan13> You know, Brandon. 15:20 <@Ryan13> Why don't we talk about you? 15:20 * Ryan13 picks up an egg as he is walking. 15:20 <+Brandon|> About me? 15:20 <+Brandon|> What about me? 15:20 <@Ryan13> Sure. 15:20 <@Ryan13> I mean. 15:20 <@Ryan13> You must've been a pretty sucky team captain if the Bass hate you that much. 15:20 <+Brandon|> .... :-/ 15:21 <@Ryan13> I mean, no offense. 15:21 <@Ryan13> I'm sure you did everything in your power to lead the team. 15:21 <@Ryan13> But some people just aren't natural-born leaders. c: 15:21 <@Ryan13> Unlike myself. 15:21 <+Brandon|> I mean... I thought I did. :s I didn't think getting sick would cause them to kick me off.. that's not my fault. 15:21 <+Brandon|> Plus, I can't even remember why or how I got sick... 15:21 <+Brandon|> *sigh* 15:21 <@Ryan13> Awww, what a sad little story! 15:22 <@Ryan13> I hope you feel better on the Gophers. 15:22 <+Brandon|> Well.... 15:22 <+Brandon|> (conf) It's hard to believe that I shouldn't even be here... I mean, you heard Ryan... they voted me off. *sighs and looks into camera* He's right. It's time to start feeling better on the Gophers side. 15:22 <+Brandon|> ... You bet, Ryan. ^_^ 15:23 <@Ryan13> (conf) Brandon could be pretty useful right now. Everyone on his old team can't stand him, and no one on this team knows him... might be time for me to make a new "friend". ;) 15:23 <@Ryan13> ^_^ 15:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Ashleigh and Laurie -- 15:23 <+Laurie|> Well this sure is going to be EGGciting. xD 15:23 <+Ashleigh|> *Chuckles* You got that right. Now the question is where are they. 15:23 <+Laurie|> We have no EGGcuses not to find them. xD 15:24 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) Now only if it was easier to do this. Like breeding the monsters on my favorite game! 15:24 <+Ashleigh|> *Chuckles again* You're full of egg puns today aren't you? 15:24 <+Laurie|> Puns? :| 15:24 <+Laurie|> Anyway, I wonder where those eggs could be..... 15:24 <+Ashleigh|> Jokes....Sorry, I can never tell them apart. I just say puns for...I don't know...Yeah where are they? 15:25 <+Ashleigh|> *Trips* Ow...Hey Laurie! 15:25 <+Laurie|> Maybe if we make a nest an animal will leave one in it. :p 15:26 <+Ashleigh|> Yeah...That would be a great idea...*Looks closer* Oh, never mind. That's not an egg. *Gets up and catches up with Laurie. 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 15:26 * Alex| walks beside Ryan and Vanessa holding all of Ryan's eggs in pain. 15:26 * Ethan| is seen walking beside Ryan painfully holding a dozen eggs. 15:26 <@Ryan13> Hurry up! 15:26 <@Ethan|> Can't... 15:26 <@Ryan13> We are TRYING to win a challenge. 15:26 <@Ethan|> ... breath 15:26 KatieFan 3283230c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.131.35.12 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 15:26 * Vanessa| holds a few eggs, walking alongside Ethan. 15:26 <+Vanessa|> Come on Ethan, keep moving. 15:26 * Ryan13 is holding no eggs. 15:26 <+Vanessa|> You can do it. 15:26 <+Vanessa|> c: 15:26 * Alex| falls to the ground. 15:26 <@Ryan13> You guys need to start pulling your weight. 15:26 * Ethan| collapses on top of his eggs. 15:27 <@Ethan|> Auuuugh.... 15:27 <+Alex|> ughhh 15:27 <@Ryan13> Are you SERIOUS? 15:27 <@Ryan13> Idiots. 15:27 <@Ryan13> Brandon, can you hold a few? 15:27 * Vanessa| helps Ethan up and glares at Ryan. 15:27 <+Brandon|> *is seen behind Ryan* Me? Sure. ^^ 15:27 <+Vanessa|> *to Ethan* Are you just going to let him get away with that? 15:27 * Vanessa| helps Alex to his feet. 15:28 <@Ryan13> Ethan doesn't mind. @Vanessa 15:28 <@Ryan13> I'm injured. 15:28 <+Alex|> Thanks Vanessa! ^-^ 15:28 * Brandon| takes a few of Ethan's and Alex's eggs to release weight. 15:28 <+Alex|> I got some egg on my butt! :( 15:28 <@Ryan13> I can't POSSIBLY hold all those eggs. 15:28 <+Vanessa|> Uh, I actually had to go to the infirmary yesterday, but I'm still pulling my weight. >.> 15:29 <@Ryan13> You had to go to the infirmary because of YOUR failed catch. 15:29 <@Ryan13> That's not our fault. 15:29 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) How much longer are Ethan and Alex going to let Ryan bully them around like that? They should stand up to him. That would surely get my respect! 15:29 <@Ryan13> My injury is because of natural causes. 15:29 <@Ryan13> I have DEHYDRATION. 15:29 * Ethan| stands up. 15:29 <@Ethan|> Ugh, egg butt! 15:29 * Vanessa| rolls her eyes at Ryan. 15:29 <@Ryan13> Now, let's keep moving. 15:29 <@Ryan13> We need to beat those Bass. 15:29 <+Brandon|> *looks back* Ethan, right? Are you okay? 15:29 <@Ethan|> *nods* Vanessa, want me to carry your eggs? 15:29 <+Alex|> Chris said there are mutants in here, right? 15:29 <+Vanessa|> It's okay Ethan, let's just keep moving. *slings her spare arm around his shoulders* 15:29 <+Brandon|> .... :| 15:30 <+Alex|> I haven't see many... 15:30 <+Alex|> Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 15:30 <+Brandon|> *feels ignored and catches up to Ryan* 15:30 <@Ryan13> Sooo, Brandon. 15:30 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I get the feeling that Ethan tries too hard without realizing it. *blinks* 15:30 <+Brandon|> ... Yes? 15:30 <@Ryan13> What do you like to do in your spare time? 15:30 <+Brandon|> Oh, whatever my friends are doing is fine. :3 15:31 <@Ryan13> Sooo, you're a blind follower? 15:31 <@Ryan13> I can work with that. ^_^ 15:31 <+Brandon|> What? No! It's just.... 15:31 <+Brandon|> I'm cool with anything really. 15:31 <@Ryan13> Right. 15:31 <@Ryan13> By the way, I saw you trying to help Ethan back there. 15:31 <+Brandon|> So his name IS Ethan? I thought I got it wrong... :s 15:31 <@Ryan13> Are you guys... friends? 15:32 <+Brandon|> I mean, I dunno. I tried helping, but then he started talking about fertilization... 15:32 <+Brandon|> And it got all weird. ._. 15:32 <@Ryan13> He is pretty weird. 15:32 <@Ryan13> And he's totally into Vanessa. 15:32 <@Ryan13> So is Alex. 15:32 <@Ryan13> I don't know about you, but I don't trust them. 15:32 <+Alex|> What? 15:32 <+Alex|> I do not like Vanessa! 15:32 <@Ethan|> Hey, Vanessa! 15:32 <+Vanessa|> *pulls Ethan aside* Listen, you can't keep letting Ryan bully you. You have to stand up to him sooner or later. And you know what? If you did that, it would really impress me. <3 15:32 <@Ethan|> Um. 15:32 <+Brandon|> You don't...? 15:32 <+Brandon|> @Ryan 15:33 * Ryan13 shakes head. 15:33 <@Ethan|> Sure! 15:33 <+Alex|> I would never like my bro's girl. 15:33 <@Ethan|> You got it... 15:33 <@Ethan|> Heh. 15:33 <@Ethan|> :s 15:33 <@Ryan13> They're probably all voting together. 15:33 <@Ryan13> And the next time we lose. 15:33 <@Ryan13> Who knows? 15:33 <@Ryan13> They might start gunning for one of us. 15:33 <+Brandon|> That's true...... :s 15:33 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Impress Vanessa, or be clawed to death by Ryan? :| 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 15:33 <+Willis_> *Holding eggs* Woah momma! These eggs are so weird lookin'! And would you check out the size of these ol' things! 15:34 <+Willis_> I mean, these things are even bigger than my grandpa's chin! 15:34 <+LaTasha_> *Looks beat up, but is holding 8 eggs* Foh real? @Willis 15:34 <+Willis_> *nods head* More real than you could possibly imagine 15:34 <+Laurie|> Their bigger than my house!......I really need to win the money off this show. :( 15:34 <+Ashleigh|> *Holding a few eggs* I guess there's kind of big..... 15:35 <+Laurie|> Oh and.... 15:35 <+LaTasha_> *Looks at the eggs* Dang... 15:35 * Laurie| holds up a basket with 30 eggs in it. 15:35 <+Laurie|> Lookie what I found! :D 15:35 <+LaTasha_> O.O @Laurie 15:35 <+Willis_> Great job, Laurie! :D 15:35 <+Ashleigh|> Holy- 15:35 <+Laurie|> ;) 15:35 <+LaTasha_> Where'd you find them? :D 15:35 <+Laurie|> Under a rock. :p 15:35 <+Willis_> I think we just migtha' won it right there! 15:36 <+Ashleigh|> I'd say Laurie would be our MVP today.... 15:36 <+Laurie|> ;) 15:36 <+LaTasha_> Great job, gurl! 15:36 <+Willis_> Now the only thing left is: What do we do with these eggs again? 15:36 <+LaTasha_> Chris must have some huge basket to put 'em in or something. 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *growls from afar* 15:37 <+Ashleigh|> What...Was that? 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *approaches Willis* 15:37 <+Willis_> Woah! I swear I just heard a grizzly 15:37 <+LaTasha_> O.O 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: ROAR. :@ 15:37 <+Willis_> Oh boy! 15:37 <+Willis_> Run! 15:37 <+Laurie|> Oh hey, that looks like the rock from before! :o I guess it did have a bit too much fur on it to be a rock. :| 15:37 <+LaTasha_> Ooohhh, this ain't happenin'! *Runs carefully* 15:38 <+Ashleigh|> I agree with that plan! *Runs* 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *starts chasing after the Bass* 15:38 <+Willis_> *runs* 15:38 * Laurie| runs 15:38 <+LaTasha_> GO AWAY MR or MRS BEAR!!! PRETTY PLEASE? D: 15:39 <+Willis_> Quick1 Someone grab my harmonica from my pocket! Maybe that trick from a few days ago might work again! 15:39 <+Ashleigh|> Laurie! 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *leaps onto Laurie and destroys all her eggs* 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *mauls Willis* 15:39 <+LaTasha_> Foh real? D:< @Bear 15:39 <+Laurie|> MY EGGS! 15:39 <+LaTasha_> WILLIS! D: 15:39 <+Willis_> AAAAAAHH!!!! 15:39 <+LaTasha_> *Tries attacking the bear* 15:39 <+Ashleigh|> Willis! Latasha we need to hide! 15:39 <+Laurie|> :'( 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *sits impatiently in a lawn chair, waiting for both teams back at the campsite* 15:40 * Ryan13 runs over with the Toxic Gophers, panting. 15:40 <@Ryan13> Yes! We made it! 15:40 <+Vanessa|> *panting* YEAH! *hugs both Ethan and Alex* 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Congratulations, you guys! 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> If this was a race, you'd have won. 15:40 <@Ethan|> Yes! 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> But since it isn't... xD 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> We're still waiting on the Bass Team. 15:40 <@Ethan|> :| 15:40 <+Alex|> Wha-what? 15:40 <+LaTasha_> *They can here LaTasha yelling in the background* 15:40 <@Ryan13> Huh? 15:41 <+Brandon|> Not to worry everyone... I'm more than sure we got more eggs than they did. :) 15:41 <+LaTasha_> LET HIM GO!!! 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> I hear... 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha. :| 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> And... a bear... 15:41 <+LaTasha_> DON'T YOU BE GROWLING AT ME!!! :| 15:41 <+Vanessa|> *pulls a few eggs out of her hoodie's hood* I've got a few... they couldn't have gotten more than us, right? 15:41 * Laurie| walks in. 15:41 * Alex| pulls Vanessa over. 15:41 <+Willis_> *gets out harmonica and starts playing it as a last attempt to save his life* 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the campsite minutes later, where all the Bass are lined up* 15:41 <+Alex|> Hey, what did you say to Ethan earlier? 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 15:41 <+Ashleigh|> *Crawls in, mauled by the bear soon after LaTasha attacked* 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to judge your eggs. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Well. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, we're just counting them. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmmm. 15:42 * ChrisMcLean begins counting the Bass's eggs. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 15:42 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Alex* I told him to stand up to Ryan more often. And you should too. You can't let him bully you around like you're some kind of... joke! 15:42 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the Gophers and begins counting their eggs. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 15:42 <+Alex|> That was...deep. :| 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And it looks like the winners of this challenge are.......... 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................ 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................ 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> .................... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> THE TOXIC GOPHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:43 <+LaTasha_> Foh real? D: 15:43 <@Ryan13> YES! 15:43 <+Willis_> Well, shoot! 15:43 <@Ethan|> YeahQ 15:43 <@Ethan|> *! 15:43 <@Ethan|> We won! 15:43 <+Ashleigh|> *Groans* 15:43 <+LaTasha_> After all we've been through today? D:< 15:43 <+Laurie|> :( 15:43 <+Brandon|> Naturally (h) 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Even counting the 30 broken eggs that Laurie brought in, you guys were still two eggs short. 15:43 <+Alex|> Yes! *high fives Brandon* 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> So, the Gophers win immunity this week. 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> As for the Bass, I'll see you all at elimination. 15:43 <+Vanessa|> *high-fives Alex* ^_^ 15:43 <+LaTasha_> :| 15:43 <+Laurie|> :'( 15:43 <+Brandon|> Oh! *high fi-- Nevermind. :c 15:43 <+Willis_> *looks at Laurie a bit dissapointed* 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Bass. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Second time in a row I've seen you here. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Gotta say, I'm disappointed. 15:45 <+Laurie|> :( 15:45 <+Willis_> :/ 15:45 <+LaTasha_> >:( 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> You all failed epically in today's challenge. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh and LaTasha, didn't see you pick up many eggs. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie, the eggs you DID pick up were from a bear. 15:46 <+LaTasha_> Mine.. were crushed by the bear. :'( 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Though, congratulations on getting the most. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And Willis. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You got MAULED by the bear after LaTasha here tried to attack it 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Not smart, man, not smart. 15:46 <+LaTasha_> Umm, the bear attacked first. >:( 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> But ultimately, the stupidest mistake of the evening has to go to... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> All of you. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> For RUNNING from a bear. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> That's, like, the number one thing NOT to do. :@ 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> You may cast in your votes. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahead. ^_^ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 15:49 <+Willis_> I just wanna wish good luck to the rest of ya. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Votes are in, and the first marshmallow of the evening goes to Ashleigh. 15:49 <+Ashleigh|> Same with you. *Catches Marshmellow* 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The second and second-to-last marshmallow goes tooo... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha! 15:49 <+Willis_> *gulp* 15:49 <+Laurie|> :s 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ................ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to............. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> LAURIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:50 <+Laurie|> :O 15:50 <+Laurie|> ;) 15:50 <+Willis_> Aw, I'm sorry guys. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Willis, sorry. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> The Flush of Shame awaits. 15:50 <+LaTasha_> I'mma miss you Willis. :( 15:50 <+Willis_> *walks to Flush of Shame* 15:50 <+Ashleigh|> Sorry Willis. It was nice meeting you. 15:51 * ChrisMcLean flushes Willis. 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's it for this episode! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> We're down to our final eight. 15:51 <+Willis_> Well, I guess this is goodbye. I also wanna wish you good lu- AAAAAAAHH!!! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> With seven gone already, who will be the next to take the Flush of Shame? 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And how will the all-girl Bass team handle the next challenge? 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Will Brandon finally see through Ryan? Who will Vanessa end up with? 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And which camper will win the million dollars? 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- C C C